Your Not So Typical Fairytale
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: So I was sorting out my stories only to realize I updated the wrong story... I should probably start checking what I post... The story is basically what it says in the title.


Not Your Typical Fairytale

**[Written originally for AtlasSpoinked (now known as A Confused Dratini) ]**

Misty had jumped at the chance to travel once again. The life of a gym leader was swallowing her whole, permitting her only to leave when she needed to visit the shops. So, on that very day, when her eldest sister- Daisy- had asked her to collect a researcher from Lavender Town, she was all too happy to hop on the boat to visit the small area and meet with the supposedly mad woman, that wanted to carry out some experiments on the Gym Pokemon. She didn't know much about the Kanto researcher Professor M. Willows apart from the fact she was an aspiring researcher- very highly spoken of by Professor Oak, a man that Misty was quick to trust in his judgement of his peer.

In search of the woman Misty wandered the streets cursing herself for not asking her sister on the specifics of where it was she was supposed to meet up with the woman. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the demonic building- Lavender Tower. A small shiver danced over her spine as images of her last visit there plagued her mind. Ash had been close to dying (although it was not a rare occurrence), well if she thought more about it she supposed he had died. She forced herself to think of happier times as not too upset her mind too much, all the memories were accompanied by the raven haired trainer... The figure brought a sad sigh to her lips whilst she strolled the streets.

A sudden scream caught the woman's attention and soon the redhead was darting for Lavender Tower in hopes of finding a young child that had fallen over rather than any real peril. But alas, her thoughts were dwarfed by another scream, one that rattled her rib cage and pushed her to run faster; driving her to her body's limits. Yet she did not let up. Someone was in danger. She needed to help.

At the foot of the entrance she doubled over. And upon straightening her back was met with the sight of many feared locals stood around observing the open door of the tower. Misty, using her elbows, forcibly pushed her way to the front, just in time to hear an innocent squeal echo inside the desolate halls. With no time to lose the girl sprinted inside, determined to find the source of the obvious discomfort. Racing upstairs she felt a mild foreboding feeling rumble around her stomach but ignored it for the time being. She needed to help whoever it was. After searching throughout the entire place she found no other presence other than the unwelcoming cold. As she was about to bound downwards she felt a sudden need to tell the crowd, still gathering outside, that it was merely a false alarm and that there was no one harmed inside. On the balcony she noticed the group below had become panicked, even moreso since she'd entered.

"Hello?" A woman with large spectacles that magnified her moss green eyes looked to the sky to notice the redhead. The perked at the sight of the girl and shouted back;

"Oh my dearest, are you okay?" Only thinking that the woman was asking out of sheer kindness she replied back in a polite tone.

"I'm fine, there's no one up here though." The dark purple of the woman's hair caught the light and it was then that Misty realised exactly who it was. She cut the woman below off before even given the chance to speak.

"Professor Willows?" A wide smile occupied the woman's face.

"Of course, deary, at your service. Oh, wait- are you Misty?" Misty smiled, happy that she'd found what she had came for. But her happiness was cut short when Professor Willows was elbowed by a fellow member of the still-gathering-crowd. A saddened look appeared on the older woman's face.

"Dear, the door has shut." Not quite comprehending the situation Misty tossed a confused look at the woman.

"What?"

"The door, of the building. It closed not too long after you entered, nobodies been able to open it as of yet but we are trying, my deary. Now I must ask you a question, dear, do you have your Pokemon?" Instantaneously Misty felt to her belt but all she grasped was empty space...

That morning Violet and Lily had begged their youngest sister to leave her Pokemon there. Although they'd improved, their skill was no match for that of the youngest Waterflower. Reluctantly she had agreed after shortly realising that upon her departure the entirety of the gyms reputation rested in her three sisters hands, a thought that made her feel nauseous. So now, stuck in the top of the tower, poor Misty was stuck.

"I haven't got them with me." Nothing deterred the hype of the purple haired woman though.

"Never mind, my dear. I shall send up my Fearow to come and return you to the ground, okay dear?" Misty shouted her agreeance and did the only thing she could do; wait. Within minutes Willow's Pokemon was soaring up the length of the building. And just as quickly as it reached the balcony, it was falling back to the soil with no intent of flying again. The Pokemon flattened by the force of the crash and its owner was soon by its side. Misty shouted down to ask if the Fearow would be okay but was surprised by a serpent like creature snaking its way around Lavender Tower. She backed away from the fence with her hands in the air, as one would do to show their innocence. On the ground many mimicked these actions. In one quick reflex the giant lizard sprung its tail to the crowd, causing many to flee.

In the three days Misty had been trapped in the tower she'd awoken to a supply of food by her side. Down on the ground Willows had carried out extensive research whilst the redhead was forced to watch different travellers attempt to break down the door or remove, what was now determined as a dragon. She hated to be the damsel in distress. Her mind wandered to different ways she could break free but never found any scenario both plausible or pleasant. Word seemed to have spread fast about the capture of one damsel in distress and it had not surpassed the hearing of one specific nineteen year old trainer in particular.

Ash was, for once, glad that he was not travelling with his love-struck travelling companion, he could only imagine what his thoughts would be on rescuing the girl that Ash planning to save.

"Most likely just ask how pretty she is..." Ash muttered, his best buddy yelling a 'Pika' in support. Ash had no time for such trivial matters, sure he'd had girlfriends but they'd never last, he always thought in down to the fact that his training was far too intense for a distraction of some girl. However something in his stomach told him otherwise, yet the overly dense boy could not seem to figure out what it was. When his boat docked he made a headline for the tower. He couldn't wait to win this small battle, defeat a dragon and become a hero. Of course ensuring the safety of some girl was important as well but he couldn't think of anyway that could really benefit him.

Still in the tower the redhead twirled a strand of hair around her finger and walked over to the mirror at the far side of one of the tower rooms. She took a second to look over her appearance. Her red curls were a tad dishevelled but had remained fairly untangled considering she had had no access to a hairbrush in the three days and two nights she had been there. Her outfit was also partially creased but with a few movements the folds of the clothing had gone, leaving her high waist shorts and white band t-shirt to look the same as the first day she'd been trapped. The most significant damage was her black and white checkered braces, one had slid off her shoulder but within a second it was back where it was supposed to be. If one was to look at the girl they would never have guessed that she had been there three days.

After another moment to count her flaws the girl pandered over to the balcony. She counted the body's on the floor. A lot had collapsed from exhaustion and others had been injured by the dragon or their own Pokemon's actions backfiring. She spotted an ex boyfriend on the floor and allowed a smirk to grace her features knowing that karma acted in mysterious ways. Nurses made there way over there, scooping up what looked like corpses of both human and Pokemon. Reaching her limit of boredom she rested her cheek on her hand as she leaned over the side of the balcony. She wondered if Daisy had heard the news yet but doubted the blonde had listened to anything that didn't remotely relate to boys, makeup or photographs.

In the distance she noted the running of another figure, no doubt here to 'rescue' her. The thought made her feel sick. She knew she couldn't get out alone but worried the nagging sound at the back of her mind would not ease. As the silhouette dawned closer she took notice of his coal coloured hair, his chocolate eyes, tanned skin and of the baseball cap that would be very close to flying off it weren't for the guy hanging onto it as his life depended on it. She smiled, it reminded her of Ash.

The boy reached the entrance and looked up meeting the dazed cerulean eyes above.

"M-Misty?" The redhead's heart rate increased as she came to her realisation. It was Ash. Her Ash. Her petite hands curled in to fists as she screamed down.

"What, the hell are you doing here?" No longer overcome by the beauty of his now-grown-up best friend he heard the anger in her voice.

"Me? I'm saving the damsel in distress." He couldn't help the cocky smugness in his voice as he shouted back, folding his arms arrogantly. He loved to tease her. And this would be the best time to do so. She'd saved him, many a time and now he got to repay the favour. The idea of this forced a wide grin to the trainers face but his fantasy was cut short.

"You listen here, Ketchum! You are not saving me. Do you hear me? Never. I do not need you. Okay? So you can turn around and go back home. Maybe visit your mother while your here?" He detected the spite in her voice and although he knew that her reasons were perfectly valid he couldn't help his rising temper. But then again, he never could around her. She brought out the worst in him... And the best.

"From what I hear you need every bit of help you can get. I mean, really, Misty. Such an elementary mistake as to leave your Pokemon at the gym?" The girl was not impressed- to say the least.

"Shut up! You shut up right now Ketchum! Don't make me come down-" and then she realised her mistake.

"Yeah why don't you come down here? Oh yeah, you can't." He was lapping up her lapse in judgement, after all it wasn't often he won an argument with the stubborn redhead. But when he head no snide comment on how he was dressed or how many stupid mistakes he'd made in the past he searched the balcony for her presence. She'd backed up a little but was still visible to the brown eyed boy. He could see her utter misery at being stuck. The fact she had even needed the moment to compose herself told the future Pokemon master that it was bad. He needed to get her out. He began to scheme a plan but it was cut short by the roaring of the infamous dragon. This was what he'd really been here for. Then again, now he knew that Misty was the one in trouble his concerns rested with her. He chanced a look up to see her worried expression focused on him, her cerulean eyes drifting to the large purple form of the lizard. Ash shivered. No body had ever encountered such a mythical beast. He had to do it- for Misty. He sucked in a breath and signalled for Pikachu with his hat.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" The yellow ball of fluff jumped in between the monster and his owner, determined to defend two of the people he loved. "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

The yellow mouse followed his trainers very command but all of his attacks had been useless.

"Ash, its no use." Confidently Ash pushed the though up and sent a very Ash-like grin his friends way.

"Misty just try to find another way outta there, okay?"

"I've already tried." With a roll of his eyes he replied,

"Then try again!"

"Hmpf!" She did begin to look around again though even through her argument of defiance. This small act of obedience made the males smile bigger.

In the tower, she searched high and low only to discover a small children's book. She opened it to the image of a large green dragon. She scanned the pages that showed a girl, or princess to be more precise, locked in a tower and later rescued by her 'knight in shining armour'. Noticing the similarities to her situation the redhead ran back over to the sweaty man on the ground where she 'accidentally' dropped the book on his head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Her voice was not completely sincere and he risked a moment to glare at her.

"What even is it?"

"Duh, it's a book," she exclaimed proudly. His response a deep growl that she could fell from where she stood. "I found it up here, have a quick look over it, notice anything similar?"

Pikachu had the dragon distracted so Ash allowed a quick moment to skim read the pages. He smirked as he recognised the story, his mother never failed to reiterate it to him every night when he was a young boy, despite his pleads for a story more 'manly'.

Looking back at the scene Ash searched for what he knew would be the cause. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. It was Lavender Town of all places, what else could it be? He snickered at his own denseness. His eyes found his target.

"Pikachu, Gengar 11 'o' clock!" Without looking in that direction the Pikachu sent a thunderbolt to the unsuspecting Gengar. And with that the image of the dragon faded, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"You okay Pikachu?"

"Pika!" He smiled at his buddies enthusiasm but his happiness was short lived as a small scream of surprise dragged him back to his senses. He stood helpless as he watched Misty be sucked it into the tower from the balcony by some invisible force. In a moment of panic he pounded on the door before remembering his Pokemon. He flashed a slight red from embarrassment but wasted no time calling out his Pokemon.

"Blastoise, I chose you!" The large shelled Pokemon appeared and smiled at his trainer receiving a small nod. "Blastoise, we need to save Misty so do you think that you can break down this door for me?" At the mention of Misty the Pokemon got down to work, bashing the door with all its power and it wasn't too one until Ash was running through the empty halls of Lavender Tower. "Misty?" His voice strained and his panic rose when he received no immediate responses.

Climbing the stairs he heard cluttering in one of the rooms to the side and decided to walk towards it. Two eyes appeared in his way however. Haunters face appeared and Ash felt a smirk coming on.

"Oh am I glad I got you out of training..." Ash tossed a pokeball in his hand before launching it into the air.

"Primeape, I chose you!" Ash slid his hat so it was back to front for the third time that day. "Primeape, foresight."

Meanwhile inside the room Misty was struggling in the ropes she had found herself wrapped amongst. The knot loosened as she heard the voice of Ash on the other side of the door. So close to escape. She wriggled until she was free, with every intention of leaving the tower within the hour. She lunged for the door, only to find it locked. She banged on the door, her only reassurance a "hang on Mist."

She didn't need him anyway. She was a strong, independent woman. She repeated it over and over again, like a mantra.

"Ghastly." She jumped at the voice and at the sight of the glow of matter she paled.

"I am a strong, independent woman." She looked around until she found a crowbar. Of course she wasn't going to hit the Pokemon with it but knew that she'd be able open the door. Keeping the Pokemon at arms width she reached for the door again, this time with much more success.

On the other side she was met with the winning smile of one Ash Ketchum stood posing in all his glory. A knocked out Haunter lied defeated on the floor.

"Come on. " she looked down to his outstretched hand and after an internal debate, hesitantly placed her hand in his. He turned to hide his blush as he led her from the building, to freedom.

People had gathered and a loud cheer rung out as the two emerged from the depths of the tower. Professor Willows, still too caught up in her research to know any better. The male let out a shy smile as he guided the redhead to safety, where he turned her to face him. From there he dragged her off her feet, into a bear hug. At first off guard all she did was tense but soon melted into the hug and rested her cheek on his toned chest.

"Thank you..." Initially, he thought he'd misheard but when he heard her agin he hugged tighter. "Thank you so much."

He placed her back on the floor and looked into her eyes,

"Anytime." She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at the cliche of their situation. In all seriousness, Ash cupped the girls chin and forced her to look at him. She'd never seen such a serious look in his eyes, well, ever. She felt his other hand snake around her waist to pull her closer to him, but made no effort to pull away. "Honestly, anytime." And with that he closed the gap between them, kissing her fiercely knowing that even if she rejected him he wouldn't regret this moment. Yet when he felt her arms lock around his neck and her kissing him backs just as passionately, he knew. He knew that he didn't have to worry. He had his princess.


End file.
